


一个不义背景的桶蝙

by NoirWater



Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirWater/pseuds/NoirWater
Summary: 一段肉……





	一个不义背景的桶蝙

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不义背景的桶蝙……
> 
> 正文没写……【有很多片段但手上没存……】反正当初脑的时候不义还没出现双枪蝙蝠Jasontodd呢
> 
> Ash就是Jason，原因应该写在正文里……简而言之布鲁斯不知道这个人就是Jason
> 
> Ash身份是反抗军，这很重要
> 
> 时间是阿福刚死……

他再一次站起来拿咖啡时，红头罩站到了他身后  
   
Bruce定了定“我还没做完工作”  
   
“不必要的”  
“计划还没设好”  
“不冷静的”  
“监控设备我——”  
“不着急的”  
   
Bruce放下了杯子长长舒了口气“Ash……我今天没有兴致”  
Ash一步上前，直接扛起了他  
bruce下意识对着他一拳，被狠狠打在背上的Ash晃了下，没有松手，就这样走出了监控室  
“红头罩放我下来”Bruce已经用上了蝙蝠侠的声线  
“现在这里没人，“Ash挡出了他两下攻击，”你要是再大声一点就不一定了”  
“Ash！”bruce压低了声音，  
“你想和我打么，现在”  
   
Bruce憋了下，Ash已经走到了自己房间踹开了门.  
以为自己会被扔到地上，而Ash又一脚踹上了门后，仍然搂着他。他听见头罩摘取的喷气声，又挣了下，这次没被阻止，他站到了地上，  
   
“你想——”Ash搂住了他的腰夺去他的呼吸

  
Bruce这次没能推开  
一吻完毕，Ash抱着他直直向后倒去，他没来的及稳住中心，摔在了Ash身上，

Ash并没有穿上护甲，他撞上的是结实但也柔软的胸膛。他恍惚了下，推开Ash坐起来“我说我今天没有兴致”

Ash没有说话，抓过他的手，吻上了掌心

“Ash——”Bruce一怔，手腕已经被噼啪闪着的光制住，如绳一般将两手捆了起来。  
“灵刃的变体，你挣不开。”Ash脸的轮廓因灵刃朦胧可见，眼睛发着狼瞳一般的光

“你想干什么”  
“干你啊”Ash抓住他被桎梏的双手，另一手扯下了他的腰带  
“我不——”唇又被吻住，同时裤子也被解开扯了下来  
“而且我不打算听你说不想”Ash一旋身从他身底钻出来，拖着他的手就往前走。Bruce的腿绊在裤子里，踉跄地拖行 几步，直到手被按到墙上被另一把灵刃牢牢钉住。

  
魔法系，Bruce自然无可奈何，他动了下，灵刃钉的位置不高不低，他没法站起也没法坐下去，只能任下体赤裸着半跪在那儿。“Ash!”  
背后悉悉索索一阵，Ash走了回来，撩起了蝙蝠装的上摆，他的背贴上了另一具光裸的身体。

体温令他莫名的心安，随即怒火骤起，他向后一脚踹了出去  
你怎能——

脚踝被握住，如同铁锁，他竟动弹不得。Ash就这么直接分开了他的腿挤进，手指插入了毫无准备的小穴里。

  
Bruce咬住下唇压抑痛呼，他今天才意识到，论实力，Ash远超了他很多，以及，起义军里骂什么的都有，而实际他从来没被粗暴对待过。

就像阿尔弗雷德说的，单纯身体交换，是他一厢情愿

阿尔弗雷德……

嘴里都是铁锈味，唇已被他咬破“为什么是今天”  
   
“因为你已经无视我很久了”Ash抽出了手指，Bruce的身体过于紧绷，很难继续  
   
Bruce不想回答，低下了头  
   
“放松，你很想受伤么？”拍了一巴掌，扒住臀瓣分开，肌肉仍是警戒状态，Ash冷哼一声，“日了这么多次，现在装处？”

“想做就做吧……”Bruce好像突然失去了力气一般，身体塌了下来  
他本以为自己能控制住，结果什么都没能做到

他以为他在遏制犯罪，结果小丑用死嘲笑了他；他以为他在帮助超人回归，超人却愈加独裁日渐疯狂；他以为他在争取自由，然后同伴分道扬镳，儿子与他决裂……现在，他连阿尔弗雷德都失去了

Ash没有再废话，手指又插了进来，这次带上了冰凉的液体，很轻松就齐根没入。Bruce冷得一颤，甬道收紧绞住了手指

“别这么饥渴，真家伙还没上呢”手指抠挖一阵，弯曲着拔出，指甲刮的穴口麻麻地痛

Bruce咬着唇忍耐，不去理会他的污言污语，然而硬挺顶开他的身体长驱直入时，他还是差点叫了出来。 

没有充分扩张和润滑，他只感到了痛  
   
干涩的插入很艰难，Ash等了一会儿，拔出一半，Bruce感觉自己肠肉都被带出了，“咬这么紧，想出血么”臀肉被捏着分开，穴口又被扣挖，强迫打开着身体，再插进时，冰凉的柱体通畅了很多  
   
试着捅了两次都没太大阻碍，Ash便不再留情，按住Bruce的腰，大力冲撞起来。齐根没入再拔出只余头部，再一次插入则是狠狠撞击了前列腺那点就拔出。只是几个来回，Bruce的腿就软了，完全靠腰上Ash的手来支撑身体

Ash发现他的无力状态，松开了手，Bruce一惊，直接坐到了他身上，重心落在了二人相连的地方，Ash又往里顶了一截。他挣扎着要跪起来，却只是把硬挺咬得更紧。

Ash笑起来“真着急呢，好吃么？”扳过他发抖的腿，一条向外，一条抬高。身体彻底失去了支撑，坐落下来，小穴被捅到了前所未有的深度

Bruce几乎要尖叫，勉强吧声音压抑在喉底，只流泻出几声呻吟。然而Ash却没让他有缓和时间，抬高他的腿，又是一轮冲撞，他的身体随着顶弄上下摆动，完全被控制住。开始他还能勉强压抑声音，当Ash握住他的下体，配合着前列腺的冲击一撸，他终于叫着射了出来

“声音不错呢”Ash扳过他的脸吻他“你说有多少人听见了？”手上黏答答的，是他自己射出来的东西。意识到这点，Bruce偏过头躲开，却被捏的更紧“会不会有人来敲门，问发生了什么事？”Ash把手指伸进他嘴里，一股浓郁的腥味在嘴里传来，但他挣脱不开钳制，只能被玩弄舌头，发出淫靡的呜咽声“他们能听出是你，或许不敢进来，只是在门外偷听？想象里面发生了什么？”

“你觉得他们会怎么想蝙蝠侠呢，平时严肃正经不可亵玩，却又能叫的这么好听。”Ash又狠狠顶了下他的敏感处，钳制他唇舌的手放下，转而玩弄起了乳头，狠狠捏了几下，乳头又热又痛，涨了起来。他想咬紧牙关，可Ash太了解这个身体了，他根本无法阻止身体的变化，一声声呻吟流泻而出“住手……”

“我没听见”Ash又一发狠撞，Bruce的膝盖离了地，腿哆嗦着，什么都够不到，。他感觉身体像被锥子刺入了一般，很快就会被穿透。  
“不要……”  
“不要什么？”手移到另一个乳头上，拉扯  
“不要……继续了……”  
“我在继续啊。”Ash又吻了他的嘴角，随即向下，咬住了他的喉结。

只要齿间一发力，他就能停止呼吸，现在连他的生命都被掌控住了。吐息喷在他的勃颈处，明明很暖，Bruce却感到了由心底散发的寒意。

那是恐惧。

腿快要麻木了，而甬道和穴口的攻袭却不让他有麻痹的机会，Ash好像不会疲倦一样，每一击都能精准撞击到正确的地方，而每次撞击后又狠桶到最深又让他痛苦不堪。

而这样的凌虐下，他前面则又抬头了

“看来还是很精神么”Ash停下抽插，并放开了他的喉咙，手指几乎是温柔滴划过他的下体。从吐着露的尖端到抖动的茎体，再一路划到会阴轻轻按摩。Bruce呻吟着想挣脱，但下体不受控地在他手上一点点胀大，囊袋被撩拨后，他感到一阵战栗从下体沿脊椎直冲向大脑，他到临界点了。

而温柔抚慰的大手却一把掐住了他，把勃发遏制在顶点处。

Bruce怒吼了出来，或者说尖叫。他已经控制不住自己的声音。

 

“就是这样，叫出来，我想听。”Ash啃咬着他的后颈，放下了他的腿，然而这时它们完全失去了支撑能力，连夹紧都做不到，只能跟随撞击颤动。Ash则空出了手，在他身上的敏感点到处撒火。

阴茎肿胀不得释放，后穴热辣辣地痛，身上被玩弄的又麻又痒，各种感觉交汇在一起，Bruce感觉自己很快就要疯掉了。“停下……求你停下……”

“原来，你也会乞求啊……”Ash撤出了一些，伸手揽住他的腰，“好，手停下。”然后却是又一轮疯狂的突刺。

“不——”求饶是没有用的。Bruce被顶到了墙上，他咬住了手臂，想堵住自己更可悲的叫声。

“你能忍耐到什么地步呢”Ash另一只手也覆上了他的阴茎，轻拢慢捻，又对着囊袋一弹。

Bruce发出一声嘶鸣。

他在Ash的手里达到了干性高潮，而甬道在高潮瞬间的绞紧，也让Ash松开手，一声低吼射了出来，正好击在敏感的那点，Bruce眼前一片迷乱的光，几乎没有过渡地迎来了第二次高潮。

身体好似已经坏掉了……

回过神，脸上湿润一片，他竟然被逼到哭了出来。

 

有了裂痕，决堤简直是必然的结果。

Ash没有再接着侮辱他，但也没有就这么放过他，他拔出了插进墙里的灵刃，抱着他压回了地毯上，然后就是又一轮的疯狂掠夺。

腿被搬到肩上扛住，身体被折叠，下身完全展露在Ash面前。黑暗对Ash来说并不算阻碍，绿色的眸子那样的疯狂，他想夹击，腿却软得无法使上力气，哆嗦得只能松松夹住Ash的脖颈，反而更加勾起Ash的施虐欲。他抓着Bruce的双腿，每一下都在努力插得更深，简直是要把他操坏，操烂一般。

Bruce不知道自己喊出了什么，可能是痛斥可能是求饶可能只是无助的尖叫，但他的泪水一直没有停下，好像把所有情感挤压都倾泻了出来。

上一次哭，是什么时候？

有了蝙蝠侠的存在，脆弱的布鲁西少爷就被他封印在了心底，无论多么痛苦多么悲愤多么心如刀割，他都是铁血冷静的蝙蝠侠。即使是失去儿子的时候，他几乎感觉心里的某个地方都死掉了，那也没能让自己流下眼泪。

原来，他只是无谓的坚持而已。

Bruce终于失去了意识。

**********************

_眼前一片黑暗。_

_粘稠，诡谲。_

_是什么呢？_

_孩童的嬉笑声，忽远忽近，拍着手呀呀唱着古老的调子_

_Father and Mother and Uncle John_   
_Went to market one by one._   
_Father fell off -- !_   
_Mother fell off -- !_   
_But Uncle John went on, and on,_   
_And on,_   
_And on,_   
_And on,_   
_And on,_   
_And on ..._

_孩子消失了_

_咳嗽的敲钟人，身形忽明忽暗，嘶哑的声音哼着歌儿_

_There was a crooked man,and he walked a crooked mile,_   
_He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile;_   
_He bought a crooked cat,which caught a crooked mouse,_   
_And they all lived together in a little crooked house._

_敲钟人走远了_

_旁边忽然一亮，肃穆的法庭上，被告席上却是一只麻雀_

_Who killed Cock Robin?_   
_I,said the Sparrow,_   
_With my bow and arrow,_   
_I killed Cock Robin._

_观众席阵阵笑声_

_So Cock Robin,farewell._   
_All the birds of the air_   
_Fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,_   
_When they heard the bell toll_   
_For poor Cock Robin._

_Robin……_

_伸出手去够那个小小的灵柩，然而什么都没有_

_并没有能伸出的手……_

_是自己被束缚在了黑暗里，还是自己就是这黑暗的本体？_

_明明能感到温暖_

_身体很暖，为什么呢_

_为什么呢……_

************

Bruce睁开眼睛。

仍是一片黑暗。

身体赤裸着被人搂在怀里，胸背相抵，耳边是均匀的呼吸。

有些不畅但并不至于憋闷的空气，和干净被褥淡淡清香的气息。

就像每一个温存后的夜晚。

他轻轻挣开腰上手臂，身下却痛的他一颤。

痛？

暴行侮辱凌虐求饶一齐涌入脑海，自己无助的尖叫在耳边炸裂

不敢相信

Ash……强暴了他？

他瞬间扭住了起身的人，狠狠一拳砸上了面门。不管吃痛的声音按倒人骑上，发狂一样的攻击所有够得到的地方

Ash并没有反抗，开始的闷哼后，就默默承受了他单方面的殴打。

一手掐住脖子又举起了拳，颤抖着砸进他耳边地面。

“你怎能！”怎能……这样对我……

“想杀了我么。”Ash的声音太过平淡，甚至都不像一个疑问句，他伸直手再一甩，莹亮的灵刃便出现在手心。

反手握刀递向Bruce。Bruce没有接，却被抓过手一起握住了灵刃

Ash抬起了灵刃对准自己，赤裸的胸膛上，刀尖抵着心脏的位置。“不用你动手，用不着时说一声就行。”

Bruce眯起眼睛，刚才愤怒的发泄后他已恢复了冷静，灵刃幽蓝的光游动着，在Ash身上映出诡谲的纹路。狼一般的绿眸已经消下去了，但他知道Ash在看着自己。

如同等待审判。

这并不是激将，他是认真的。

所以，那场暴行，也不会是他本意。

狼藉已被清理过，身体虽然酸胀，但是并没有影响自己的行动，也是经过了治疗。还有……

“你是刻意的。”

“……”

“为了什么……”

“因为你无视我。”

“Lie”

“……也许我本性爆发。”

“Falsehood”

“没什么原因，一时兴起”

“Ash，现在我很冷静，你无需骗我”

“……你是蝙蝠侠”Ash握住了刀刃“但你也是Bruce。你没必要，把自己当神。”

“你不应采取这种方式。”

“只是劝告的话你不会听”

“……”确实

Bruce沉默了很久，然后迈下去坐住，深深舒了一口气。

精神，是长久未有的轻松，他脑内的弦绷得太久，久到他都不能相信，原来他也能感到如此的畅快。

通过……那种方式。

“不打算杀我了？”

“并不代表我原谅了你。”

“你可以不原谅，”轻笑一声“想要这条命的时候，说一声。”

 

“不原谅啊……那，想上回来么？”这回带上了笑意。

“……”Bruce果断给了他一拳。“起来，该做些工作了”


End file.
